


Ainhatiko loves Lana and their love each other unfolds

by Lanalover1000



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2018-04-28 15:28:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 9,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5095790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lanalover1000/pseuds/Lanalover1000
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Took place after chapter 9 in fallen empire and The new expansion of Knights of the Eternal Throne. This is my sith warrior Ainhatiko still injured from done facing with Emperor son. Lana is right here lend a hand whenever Ainhatiko needs help from her girlfriend Lana and past lover is Dawn. In the new expansion of dawn in the game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Two Sith are in fall with each other

**Author's Note:**

> http://www.swtor.com/r/ndPH6g

 Ainhatiko is sleeping in her room on her ship. Lana wants to check on Ainhatiko how is she is doing. Lana give a kiss to her lover and afterwards then she smile. she is the luckiest Woman in the galaxy to Emperor's Wrath as her girlfirend. Lana is not going to leave her lover side at all. 

Ainhatiko finally woke up and she was out for 2 days and 1/2 by Lana checking on her. "I hope i didn't sleep for another 5 yrs again Lana?" Ainhatiko Asked? "No! my love you didn't slept for 5 yrs. You only slept for 2 1/2 days." Lana Replies.

I'm so sorry Lana for lashing out to you. Plz forgive Lana? I wasn't myself when the Emperor control me. I didn't had control my mind. I'm saying it again I'm sorry Lana. Ainhatiko Replies. 

Lana feel bad for her lover in front her bugging her forgiveness what Ainhatiko had to her Lana. Lana forgive her lover no matter what to Ainhatiko. Lana will always protect Ainhatiko because for her love Emperor's Wrath meaning Ainhatiko.  **  
**

Ainhatiko I forgive my love no matter what to you until die! Lana Replies. Go back sleep and i'll check on you again later. Try to have sweet dreams my love for me plz? I'll try Lana. Ainhatiko Replies. 

Thank you! See you soon my love! Lana Replies. Ainhatiko went back to sleep days and days. Lana came to check on her girlfriend and Lana brought Ainhatiko special food for her girlfriend to have fight-fight instenct back up to normal to the next fight who ever mess up Lana. Ainhatiko will kill anything in her path no matter what. 

"I missed you my love!" Lana Replies. Ainhatiko is eating like crazy because she has not eating for 5 yrs when she was carborbio for 5 yrs. Lana giggle when her girlfriend eating her food fast. 

"What?" Ainhatiko Replies. "It was nothing!" "another giggle from Lana's mouth." Lana Replies. "Are you done eating yet?" Lana Replies. "Yes! I'm done eating!" "Well!" "I want a kiss from you?"not from you dirty mouth and another giggle from Lana's Mouth again. Fine! I'll my clean my teeth for you your mastery great Lana. Ainhatiko Replies.

"You're always been stubborn my love!" Lana Replies. "I'm not stubborn Lana?" Ainhatiko Replies. "Yes you're!" Lana Replies. "No!" "I'm not!" Ainhatiko Replies. "Fine!" "Can we drop it?" Lana Replies. 

"Yes!" "i'll stop arguing with you." Ainhatiko Replies. "Good!" "I'm getting tired and you want to cuddle with you?" If you don't mind it?" Lana Replies. "I'm don't mind at all" Ainhatiko and Lana cuddle together and then fell a sleep together on Ainhatiko Bed on her room on new ship.  


	2. Ainhatiko had gone missing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lana is very worried about her lover is missing. Arcann and vaylin kidnap Ainhatiko. They torture her and prison her. Lana is fucking pissed now because how is knows Arcann and Vaylin kidnaps her lover.

Ainhatiko is capture by Arcann and Vaylin again. Lana wakes up without her love is gone. Lana look around the whole ship to find her. Then can't find her lover at all. Lana thought to herself is Arcann and Vaylin Capture her lover again without knowing.

"Wake up my wrath?" "You're prison again by my son and my daughter." valkorion asked. "Where I'm?" "Don't let me it's on zakuul again." Ainhatiko Replies. 

Lana and Senya and also Koth and everyone on the gravestone wants to find the outlander in the galaxy from Arcann and Vaylin destroying everything in their path. people live on the these planets.

"We'll find the outlander and we promise you Lana?" Koth said. we have trust in Lana to find Ainhatiko on zakuul prison.

Lana doesn't want to waste any time to find her lover again. Also she doesn't want to lose her to Arcann and Vaylin again.  "Think how to escape from you prison cell my Wrath?" valkorion Asked. "Thank you so much for advice." Ainhatiko Replies. The gravestone finally arrived to zakuul. 

Lana and Senya and also Koth and everyone on the gravestone killing everything their path to find the outlander. Lana killing everything her path to find her lover. Lana doesn't Arcann to her lover if his does has to go through first. Lana won't let that to her lover no matter what happens.

Everyone saying we want the outlander back now on zakuul. Senya and Koth found their outlander and help her escape from zakuul prison cell. Lana went to face Arcann alone by herself. Ainhatiko sense Lana and Arcann are fighting each other. 

Ainhatiko left Senya and Koth to help Lana to fight Arcann not be alone in the fight. 

"You'll need my power to save your lover if you let take control you for few secs." valkorion Asked. "You have permission to take control of me to save my lover." Ainhatiko Replies. Ainhatiko used  valkorion powers to save Lana life from Arcann. 

Ainhatiko and Lana and also everyone else got on the gravestone left zakuul. 


	3. They're on Nar Shaddaa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They're recruiting people for fight against Arcann and Vaylin. Ainhatiko and Lana have some alone time with each other before back to it recruiting people for the fight. Ainhatiko sense Lana in Trouble by skytroopers and zakuul Warriors. Senya has little crush on Ainhatiko.

They finally landed on Nar Shaddaa. Ainhatiko and Lana, also Senya, Koth to recruit people for the fight against Arcann and Vaylin. They finally done with recruiting people for the fight.

"I can have word with Ainhatiko?" "Lana Asked" "Yes Lana What's it now?" "Ainhatiko Replies." "Did Senya kiss you?" "Lana Asked" "Yes she did Lana you're jealous are you?" "Ainhatiko Replies." "I'm not Jealous you and Senya kissed at all." "Lana Replies." "Fine, I'm done talking to you right now." Ainhatiko Replies.

Lana walk away from Ainhatiko into a dark alley zakuul warriors kidnaps Lana. Ainhatiko sense Lana in danger by zakuul warriors and skytroopers taking Lana to zakuul to prison her forever. But Ainhatiko never let that happen to Lana no matter what happens. 

Ainhatiko rash to save her girlfriend from zakuul warriors to take her to zakuul to prison for lifetime. Ainhatiko no matter what happpen to Lana. Lana screamed. Ainhatiko killing everything her in path to get to Lana. 

"you need my power save your girlfriend" "valkorion Asked."

"You have permission control me to my girlfriend from knights of zakuul and skytroppers." "Ainhatiko Replies." 

Ainhatiko clear the alley in one force wave. It kill everything is dead now. Lana is unconscious on the ground and Ainhatiko rash over to check Lana is okay. Ainhatiko is crying. 

Lana is not awaking up. Lana is dying in her lover arms. "Ainhatiko I love you so much!" Lana last line she spoke out of her mouth. 

Ainhatiko cant let go of Lana into anger and rage to started to feed to the anger and rage more and more. valkorion have power to give her girlfriend life back from the dead. 

"If you want to me save your girlfriend?" "Only I need your permission to save girlfriend?" "valkorion Asked" "Do it now and I want my Lana back" "Ainhatiko Replies."

"Lana came back to life in her lover arms. Lana woke up she saw Ainhatiko crying. "Why you're crying my love?" "Lana Asked?" "Lana." That's really is you? I thought i lost you forever. Now I have you back to me. Also you die from Knights of zakuul and skytroppers and I cried with all my heart out. I'm sorry i had made deal with valkorion to bring you back to life." "Ainhatiko Replies." 

"You made deal with valkorion?" "Anything else you what to tell?" "I miss you!" and "I love you!" "Lana Replies." "Nope I have nothing else to tell you" "I love you!" "Ainhatiko Replies." 

"Stop Talking" "Lana asked." Ainhatiko and Lana kiss passionately. 


	4. The Gravestone/They going to Tatooine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ainhatiko and Lana on a vacation on Tatooine then Theron and Koth is spying on them and what they are up to. Ainhatiko and Lana wants some alone with each other like a date and other thing to do with each other.

Ainhatiko and Lana are sleeping together in the Emperor's wrath room on her ship. Theron and Koth spying on them because they're really curitous about what happens next. Lana sense Theron and Koth is there.

Lana woke up and into a bad mood becuase Theron and Koth are spying on them. "What you two are doing in here?" Lana Asked. "Nothing I should going now." Theron Replies. "Its Theron's idea to spying on you guys anyway and leave out of this." Koth Answer.

"You two for dismissed now." Lana Replies. "Good!" "Thank you Lana!" Theron Replies. "Thank you Lana!" Koth Replies. Lana went to her lover give her a hot wet kiss. Ainhatiko woke up with really blush on her cheeks. "May you join me in a shower?" Lana Asked her lover. "Of Course my love" Ainhatiko answer back.

50 mins later..... They finally got out the shower and drying off each other with their towels and also they're getting dress the day. "I'm going make breakfast for everyone in kicthen i mean on the ship."Lana said.

"Okay! See you in a little bit my love when you done with breakfast for everyone on the ship and myself and you." Ainhatiko asked. Ainhatiko is cleaning her two lightsabers and poslish them to make it shine. Lana speak over the inter com "Breakfast is ready and come and get before gets cold and everyone eats it all. Ainhatiko heard her girlfriend over inter com said breakfast is ready. Ainhatiko put her lightsabers down and come to the big dinning room on the ship. 

45 mins.... They reach Tatooine and now they're landing on the imperial outpost. Ainhatiko went back in her room to get her two lightsabers. Everyone is on Vacation they in the cantina on Tatooine. Everyone is enjoy themselves eat and drinks and talks and laughs and giggles. Lana asked her lover out on a date. "Ainhatiko we can only have a date only us?" "Yes we can!" Ainhatiko Reply back. 

Theron and Koth are dancing with each other and kissing and making out, they're drunk. Ainhatiko and Lana had good time on the date only them. everyone pooped out and getting ready to leave tatooine to different planet.

Everyone on the gravestone is pass out on the ship even Ainhatiko and Lana in Ainhatiko room on the ship.  


	5. Secrets in the dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After there R&R on Tatoonie. Valkorion told Ainhatiko there is a weakness of Arcann and Vaylin hidden on Aldaraan their best friend thats looking for a device that can seprate the sith and Valkorion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My brother help with my chapter.

Ainhatiko woke up like she was dying if must the alcohol, She turned to left and saw lana sleeping next to her on top of the covers still in her sith robes "Man what A party!" The sith moved out of bed and grabbed her lightsabers on the table next to bed and clip them on "you need to face death alone i will remind you." Ainhatiko saw valkorion in the doorway her quarters of the Fury-class interceptor "What do you want? i need to find a way to stop your son."

Valkorion smiled and walked in her room "while you were party I have found a ghost that should be dead his name is Eric." She crossed her and thought about it and spoke "why are you telling me this now instead of eairler." He is pacing in front of her "well as i said you were partying and i did not want to bug you." Ainhatiko sighed and sat back down on the bed "who is this Eric mean to Arcann." Valkorion then crossed his arms and look at the sith "he was Arcanns and vaylin best friends growing up and after he is a master knight strong But i am guessing he found the secrets where i keep my devices at Aldaraan."

She panicked and rasied her voice "what we need to move this is the break we are looking for." Valkorion grabbed her arm she stopped "Be calm it will take him time to break the codes and puzzles guarding them my temple but one device can seprate us so check in with Senya she will tell you more." He disapeared. Then Ainhatiko said to nothing "wait i don't understand." That woke up Lana "you okay love did something happend."

"Its was nothing my love i had a bad dream." Ainhatiko replies. Are you sure about it my love? Lana replies. Lana and Ainhatiko grab their things and go to Aldaraan find weakness to defeat Acrann and Vaylin. Lana and Ainhatiko are in the sith ship called the fury and they are in the sith room on the ship. They are cuddling together on Ainhatiko bed until their tagret on Aldaraan.

Lana and Ainhatiko are making out the sith bed on the fury and take off each other clothing and they're kissing passionately and Lana went down to Ainhatiko pussy and put three fingers in her cult. Lana fingers going deeper into Ainhatiko cult. Ainhatiko moaned. Lana went up on Ainhatiko body to her nipples and start sucks her nipples really hard and Ainhatiko loud moan come from Emperor Wrath. "I love you Lana!" Ainhatiko said. "I know my love." Lana Replies her lover. They final got to their target on Aldaraan. They're getting dress after having making love to each other.

Lana and Ainhatiko grab their lightsabers also they brought T-7 with them on their mission. They're landing in the empire outpost on Aldaraan. Lana has to see the contact alone without her lover. Ainhatiko will be the Cantina hanging out with T-7 until Lana comes back seeing the contact. three to four hrs later Lana didnt come back yet from the contact. Ainhatiko starting be worried and she is starting look for her lover. Ainhatiko looked everywhere for Lana and couldnt find Lana anywhere. Ainhatiko has a panic attack because she cant find Lana. Lana came back to her lover and explain everything to Ainhatiko. Everything went well as planned.

Lana and Ainhatiko also T-7 are still in the Cantina having drinks celebrating for victory about Arcann and Vaylin weakness. Vaylin came out of the blue and kiss the outlander on the lips. STOP! Ainhatiko is mine not yours Vaylin. Lana Replies. she is disappers out of the blue. All two of them back to drinking and have a good celebrated their victory in the Cantina.

Ainhatiko and Lana also T-7 went back on the fury travel back to the Alliance on odessen to tell everyone the great news and data to them. Ainhatiko went in her room pass out on her bed, sleeping. Lana is telling everything to the Alliance about the contact. she met in person on Aldaraan. T-7 is in the room the outlander. Lana check on her lover in the room, and she smile and she walk over to her lover also give her a kiss a the lips and thank to be with Ainhatiko in the these terrible times with her lover. Lana back to the War room on Odessen work on the weakness of Arcann and Vaylin to take the thorne from Arcann. Lana is finally tired from all work she can and went back to Ainhatiko room on odessen and pass out on the bed next to her lover.


	6. (Flashbacks/Ex-girlfriend reunion)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ainhatiko headeding back to her apartment on Dromund Kaas and her Ex-girlfriend was standing there outside of her apartment. Dawn is standing outside of her Ex-girlfriend apartment. After five yrs Dawn thought Ainhatiko was dead and gone, Dawn was alone for five yrs and Lana found about Dawn Ainhatiko's Ex-girlfriend and jealous of Dawn.

Ainhatiko and Lana is cuddling together up in the bed. Ainhatiko got up and sit on the bed worried about Arcann and Vaylin to destroy everything dear to the outlander. Lana got up from the bed and asked "what's wrong my love" Lana Asked. "Nothing! Lana! i had a bad dream and I going to my apartment on dromund Kaas and relax and stuffs" Ainhatiko said. " I'm going to no annes about to stop me." Lana said. "Lana you are not coming with me this time because I'm meeting someone from my past before i got kidnap from Arcann's kinights. plz stay here to watch everyone? Ainhatiko Replied. Lana said" I will miss you so much." Ainhatiko said softly to Lana "I will miss you more, kissed her on the cheek."

  
Ainhatiko and Lana spent a couple minutes saying goodbye. Both of them with tears in there eyes crying, arms around each other. Ainhatiko getting all packed, making sure the fury is all packed, things are working right before she leaves. Now she has to find T-7 in which she hears loud banging, making strange noises, she was wondering what in the heck T-7 is doing. She is calling T-7 "where are you T-7 we need to be on our way."

Just as she turned around the corner T-7 ran into Ainhatiko. BANG!!! All the stuff T-7 collected was all ver the floor. They both hurried to pick it up since they were on a tight schedule. Ainhatiko turned around, started heading on her way to the Fury ship while T-7 was following right behind her making beep, grunting sounds (almost sounding like he was cussing Ainhattiko out for making him drop everything}. Both of them came upon the fury they both looked at each other knowing they have to load the ship up with gear, ammo, that will take some to do that.

Ainhatiko thought she should have did this the day before then they would not have to do it now wasting time, so she can see Dawn. T-7 & Ainhatiko were doing there job loading everything on to the ship plus checking every equipment, every thing that needs to be check before any ship can take off. Just then Lana spoke up, scaring Ainhatiko that she almost jumped out of her clothes.

Lana said " I am sorry my sweet i did not mean to scare you but I wanted to be with you until you guys leave, is that okay?" Ainhatiko said" Don't do that almost lost off my clothes on my body when you scared me with that evil grin on her face." Lana thought the same thing but there was no time for a quickie. Ainhatiko said okay we are ready to go. She approached Lana gave her big wet, long steamy kiss, then released her with teas in her eyes. Lana just started crying. They hugged each other, said there goodbyes. Ainhatiko went through the doors, as the door closed they both exchanged glances. Ainhatiko told T-7 that we are ready to start our adventure. The ship inguaging upward into space going towards Dromund Kaas.

  
Ainhatiko put the ship in auto pilot so she can stretch her legs for a bit. Her thoughts were thinking of Lana but also her first love Dawn. She was getting excited to see her it has been five years that was a long time. She was not sure how Dawn was going to react when seeing her. Ainhatiko was watching around when all a sudden T-7 started making very load noises.

So she went running back to the bridge to see what was the noise about. She looked up, saw this weird object a ways off in the sitance. Ainhatiko had a choice to make either go investigate it or go see the love of her life Dawn. She had to act fast. Putting her feeling aside she decided she needed to check out this weird object knowing she could get herself killed or other problems may arise. It was her duty to check it out.

So she told T-7 to approach slowly,carefully be on the lookout for any kind of trouble. Her thoughts were on Dawn still but she knew she had to be focus on this or it could be a problem. Looking at this object she sensed something that was not quite right but she could not put her finger on it. In the back of her mind she thought "What if this was a trap or an attack on her ship," she just did not want to think that might be the case.

The ship slowly came upon the object creeping up little by little, then the ship stopped suddenly. T-7 started going crazy so Ainhatiko focused on the object way in the right side there was movement. She did not want to know but the sith in her came over her. So she told T-7 to stop it, proceed moving forward little by little.

  
Ainhatiko yelled to T-7 STOP!!! Just then the movement that she saw was coming straight towards the ship. T-7 put the ship in Hyper drive, the ship waddled across the galaxy. As the famous fury ship filtered through space like a cockroach seeing the light. They were many parsec away from that crazy incident . Ainhatiko thought to herself that was the most stupid thing she did cause she had a mission of going to see Dawn.

The ship was finally back on track again on it's way to Dromund Kaas. She was actually getting excited to finally see Dawn it has been five years since they saw each other. Her toughts were drifting of Dawn of finally seeing her again, that brought a huge smile to her face. Just then T-7 started making that noise again but this time the gibberish was different than before. Hearing T-7 making that craziness gibberish noises brought her thoughts back to reality.

Now she was focusing her thoughts on being a sith warrior that she had become, putting a grin on her face. Her eyes darted to the view port to see what was all the fuss was about. They were coming upon Dromund Kaas . The transmission from that planet was coming through on the receiver asking for them to identify themselves. Ainhatiko spoke up slowly explaining she from Korriban that she was coming there to visit a long lost friend.

The message came back saying she was cleared to dock at the Dromund Kaas docking port. The fury slowly made it's way to the docking port. Then she got out of her chair deciding to walk to the exit hatch with T-7 following behind her. Ainhatiko thought to herself I am finally home! The crew at the docking station were saying things to her but she did no listen all she wanted to do is find Dawn so she could give her a long hug.

  
Anihatiko walked through the city of Kaas to get to her place. T-7 followed Ainhatiko as she was going through the streets trying to get to her place. She cam upon her place she ran the rest of the way,her place was dark, quiet no movement. Ainhatiko took her key out to unlock the door. Both her an T-7 went inside in which it was so dark. All of sudden the lights came on, there standing in a sexy outfit on was Dawn. Anihatiko looked up, dropped everything she was carrying had that evil grin on her face. Anihatiko said "I have missed you so much, you look gorgeous babe!"

 


	7. Rekindling there Lost Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ainhatiko and Dawn have a sexual encounter that makes there relationship even more stronger. Then they have recaught up on time to find out what they did for the last five years. Something happens to make the three of them {monkey namd Pat} set out on an adventure that will lead them into chaos, danger, {french fry fight } but danger will lerk in every corner then they come upon a jealous rivial.

Ainhatiko and Dawn they both kept asking each other where they have been,what kind of adventures both of them been on . Then Dawn asked Ainhatiko the question "Are you involved with anyone?" Ainhatiko replied "Yes I am her name is Lana, sorry but I did not know what happened to you, I was looking for you for a very long period of time, then I was put against my will into carbonite.." Dawn sounding concerned said "I am so sorry. I have been helping caring for the people in need. " Dawn just kept talking like a jabber jaw. She told Anhatiko that she had to leave cause some people came up to me asking if I could help them. You know me I would help any one who needs it no matter what. I could not tell you anything. They told me this was my calling, I had to keep this a secret cause if I told anyone those people who I told would risk losing there lives. I could think of losing you. Ainhatiko said" I would have understood you should have told me."

Not just leave without any type of communication. Dawn trying to explain ,well Ainhatiko finally understood. Then Dawn brought up Lana. "Dawn asked her if Lana was better than her in a relationship in love making." Ainhatiko told her that of course you are the best, Lana is good at all of that also. I am just so confused now. I came back to get some rest, also hoping to find you. Since I found you that quickly we can sent more time together. I took a leave of my duties for a while. I need to think of my life and you and also Lana. Lana does not know about you. I should have told her but I was a afraid. I know that was a sorry ass of an excuse. Dawn just had that blank look on her face staring at the love of her life. Dawn said" Okay you are here that is important enough for me, so lets just enjoy of how much time we have together." Ainhatiko felt like a dagger went through her heart for saying what she said to Dawn. Dawn glanced up to her just smiled then said softly It is okay really. She missed Ainhatiko so much, she put her beliefs on top plus her job than the women in her life. She kept thinking to herself that was a foolish mistake. Now she is with her love so everything is perfect for at least a moment or two. Both at the same time started to talk. Then Ainahtiko spoke up saying "Why don't we go for a walk." All Dawn did was nod her head up and down agreeing to her.

Both of them got out of the door it was so quiet until the door latched you could hear the locking device slid into place. Dawn grabbed her lovers hand, off they walked without saying anything. Then out of the blue T-7 started to make that noise, so Ainhatiko knew there was trouble. She was in her potective mode. Her eyes were scanning everywhere around them looking out for danger. T-7 was making that noise so loud that a sith gopher would hear that. Both Dawn and Ainhatiko quietly whispered to T-7 to shut up, to be quiet. He did what they asked of him. Ainhatiko was on her guard watching her surroundings around her. They were walking slowly through the city without making a sound, trying not to breathe loudly so anyone can hear them. lurking around every place, each of them focusing on trying not to get into a dangerous encounter with who ever is out there. Ainhatiko kept having this feeling that something bad that was going to happen..

All of them heard a noise like someone stepped on a twig or branch. Everyone stopped in there tracks. they all looked at each other with that oh crap look on there face, even T-7 had that look of eating a goldfish look. The noise was coming closer and closer in which Dawn suggested that they walk backwards from the direction there were coming from. As they were doing that, they all decided to turn around, run back the direction they came from. T-7, Ainhatiko, Dawn trying to run from that noise that seems to b coming closer, closer. As they were running through one of the passages through the city, arms came out of no where grabbing each one of them to safety. Ainhatiko had both of her lightsabers she ignited both sabers, the blackish and red color came out of the hilt. The second saber has a purple and black blade. She turned around to use them when she saw familiar faces. She deactivated her lightsabers quickly. One of the persons who grabbed her spoke up "It has been a while Ainhatiko." Ainhatiko replied back "Yes it has been to damn long my friend." At that time everyone was staring at each other.


	8. Wrath and Ruin on Voss Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Ainhatiko defeated Arcann. Senya was saving her son fleeing from the Alliacne went to voss get Arcann recovered from his rage and hated and anger. to back his original self before went to the dark side. Lead the Alliance in an explosive battle on Voss against Empress Vaylin and the Eternal Empire.

Theron on Voss to help the people from Empress Vaylin stand by with Scorpio destorying everything in her path with her the Eternal Empire with her power. Empress Vaylin told the horzian Guard and skytroopers and kights to attack Voss and also Eternal Fleet to attack Voss to ash. Theron and Voss Commardos shoot at the skytroppers when Empress Vaylin order the attack on Voss. "We can handle this." Theron Said. One on the building about to landed on Theron and Voss Commardos then they were very close to die but Theron contact the "Commander Vaylin attacked launched her attack early! We need you--now!". Theron Said. "I read you, Theron. Hold your ground defend the city. We are on the way and The Alliance is on way and hang in there Theron and We'll be there shortly to help take Voss back from Empress Vaylin." Ainhatiko Replied.

  
Ainhatiko and Lana and aslo Torian and his Mandalorians take shuttle to Voss from the Alliance Ships in space above the planet of Voss. Ainhatiko was flying the shuttle and was too. "Lana, are you ready for this my love?" Ainhatiko asked her lover. "I Hope you right and for Voss stake." Lana Replied with concerned look on her face looking at Ainhatiko. "Hmm and the Mandalorians are ready to follow the Commander orders." Torian said to Lana and the Commander. "The Mandalorians are ready for battle and gave the Eternal Throne a black eye." Ainhatiko said to Torian and his Mandalorians. "I give a more them than a black eye." Torian Replied back to the Commander. "If you want rally the troops, it's Now or Never!" Lana said to Ainhatiko. "You joined the Alliance to fight for freedom. To protect the galaxy from opression. Today, we will show our enemy the power of our united strength. Empress Vaylin to seeks to conquer Voss. It is our duty to defend the planet and drive off the cruel army of the Eternal Empire!" "For the Alliance!" Ainhatiko give speech the Mandalorians and Torian.

  
Vaylin took a shuttle to voss from her flagship, and found the outlander and her girlfriend Lana Beniko. Vaylin challenged the outlander to a lightsaber duel and Lana wouldn't let her lover means "Ainhatiko/Female Sith Warrior/Outlander" to lightsaber duel Vaylin. Ainhatiko told her girlfriend means Lana is I can take care of her myself Lana, if Vaylin kill me then you can kill Vaylin for both of us.

  
Ainhatiko snarled and held forth her left hand. The force lighting crackled from her fingertips, filled the space between them. Vaylin interposed her yellow lightsaber, drew the lighting to it, and started walking toward Ainhatiko. The power swirled around thee yellow and greyish blade, sizzling, crackling , pushed against Vaylin, but she strode through it. The skin of her hands blistered but Vaylin endured the pain, paid it as the price of her cause.  
As she walked, she spun her blade in an arc above her head., gathering the lighting, then flung it back at Ainhatiko. It Slammed into her chest, lifted her bodily from the ground, and threw her hard against the wall.

  
"Is that your power?" Vaylin asked, still advancing, cloaked in rage. "That is what you wished to show me?" Ainhatiko climbed to her feet, her armor Charred and smoking. A snarl Split her face. Vaylin picked up up her pace, turned the walk into a charge. Her boots thumped off the wood floor of the hall. She did not bother with finesse. She vented her rage in a continuous roar as she unleashed aa furious series of blows; an overhand slash that Vaylin parried; a low stab that Vaylin barley sidestepped; a side kick that connected to Vaylin's side, broke ribs, and flung Vaylin fully across the narrow axis of the hall. She crashed into a column and the impact split it as would lighting a tree.  
Ainhatiko growled as she climbed to her feet. Power gathered around her, black storm of energy, and she leapt at Vaylin, her blade held high.

  
Vaylin sneered, gestured, sezed Ainhatiko in her power, and pulled her from the air at the apex of her leap.  
Ainhatiko hit the ground in the a heap, her breath coming in wheezes. She Climbed to all fours, the her feet, favoring her side, her blade held limply before her.

"You hid nothing me, " Vaylin Said, and the power in her voice causeed Ainhatiko to Wince. "You are a fool, Ainhatiko. Your skill is in politics, in currying favor with your betters. your understanding of the force is nothing to compared to mine."

  
Ainhatiko snarled, startedto charge toward Vaylin, a last ditch attempt to salvage her diginty if not her life.  
Vaylin held forth her hand and rage within her manifested in blue veins of lightng that discharged from her fingertips and slammed into Ainhatiko. The Power stoped Ainhatiko's charge cold,blew her lightsaber from her hand, caught her up in the a cage of lightning. She screamed, squiming in frustration and pain.  
"End it, Vaylin! End it!"

  
Vaylin unclenched her fingers and released the lightning. Ainhatiko fell to the ground, her flesh smoking, the skin of once beautfuil face blistered and peeling. Again She rose to all fours and looked up at Vaylin.

  
"You are mad," Ainhatiko said, and leapt to her feet and charged. She pulled her lightsaber to her fist activated it. The attack took Vaylin Mommentarily by surprise.  
Ainhatiko lossed a flurry to strikes, her blade a humming, yellow and gretish blur as she spun, stabbed, slashed, and cut. Vaylin backed off a single step, another, then held her ground, her own blade an answer to all of Ainahtiko's attacks. Ainhatiko shouted as she attacked, the sound that of desperation, filled with the knowledge that she was no match for Vaylin.

  
Finally Vaylin answered with an attack to her own, forcing Ainhatiko back with the power and speed of her own blows. When she had Ainhatiko backed against the wall, She crosscut for her head. Ainahtiko ducked under and Vaylin cut a column in two. Asthe huge upper piece of the column crashed to the floor and the balcony lurched above them.  
"I like you outlander!" "We can be friends," Vaylin said.


	9. Wrath and Ruin on Voss Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Ainhatiko and Vaylin lightsaber fight each other. Ainhatiko and Theron going the to shrine of healing to save Arcann and Senya from Empress Vaylin to burn her family and half of Voss. Ainhatiko save Arcann from his rage and Arcann was redeemed then he recover his stregnth and Arcann will join the Alliance with his mother Senya on his side. Dawn her Past lover on Voss besides Lana Beniko is present lover now with Ainhatiko past relationship with Dawn.

Ainhatiko use force choke on her two lovers is Dawn and Lana at same becauase valkorion took control of Ainhatiko body. "Let Dawn and Lana go Valkorion of Ainhatiko's lovers now or I'll kill somehow" Theron said. Ainhatiko took control her own body again. Then Arcann came to the resue Ainhatiko and her lovers from his father Valkorion control.

Because Arcann trying talk though the outlander to break free from his father control. And Ainhatiko is pass out on the floor and Dawn and Lana come over to check on their lover is Ainhatiko. Dawn is crying she thought her past lover is dead. But Valkorion is healing Ainhatiko and reborn Ainhatiko. Arcann came over check on the outlander is still alive but low heart beat. "We need the outlander alive because to let my father fall from this galaxy forever. " Arcann said. 

We need take the Commarder back to Odessen to recover her injured from Valkorion/Arcann's Father. Vaylin came to Odessen to check her crush is the outlander and Arcann is pissed off with his sister Vaylin becasue she show her face the him because Arcann betrayed Vaylin for their mother Senya. Arcann grab his lightsaber on the waist and to activated it and put his lightsaber to Vaylin face. "What are you doing here Vaylin?" Arcann said. "Brother you making me mad because you betrayed me for Mother." Vaylin.

Vaylin continued down the long corridor to find Arcann. The low hum of her yellow lightsaber is a glowing in the base. She extanded her force-awareness in to med bay. Arcann was whirling, leaping torward his sister with his yellow blade coming around at neck height. Vaylin brought her lightsaber up atuomatically and blocked. She never saw wether the activation light darkened. Suddenly Arcann's knee was sinking in stomach, driving the breath from his lungs and sending him tumbling over a couch.  
Vaylin whipped her lightsaber around to block, catching her blade about halfway up the shaft and filling the air with a sizzling shower of sparks. Arcann grabbed his lightsaber and force push Vaylin across in the med bay, slowly driving the tip of his lightsaber down forward her eye. The glow was as blinding as the heat was searing, and Vaylin's vision blossomed into fiery red blur. She brought her free hand up to her lightsaber up tried not to worry about wether her eyeball would melt, not daring to turn her head or even look away for fear that she would slip.

Arcann kicked her in the side. the tip of his lightsaber sraped against her ribs and sent a blazing bolt of pain shooting into her body. "Never---" He kicked her again, sending nother bolt of pain deep into her stomach. Arcann kicked her again, this time catching near her a kidney. A wave fiery anguish rolled through her body, stealing her breath, so hot she could even scream. The pain would paralyzed anyone else, left her on the floor praying to die before she drew her next breath.

But pain was a old friend of Vaylin's. She had learned to embrace it during her imprisonment on Nathema, and now it no longer troubled her. Now ie served her well.  
She turned the palm of her bracing hand forward Arcann and force push Arcann across the med bay. The move did not surpise him as much as her had hoped. As she force jump away, Arcann rolled the tip of his blade over her, and His lightsaber went flying. He held his force shove until he heard her thud into wall opposite, then sprang to her feet. A fiery blur continued to blind one eye. But her could see clearly enough to be worried.

Vaylin flee's from odessen base with a zakuul ship back to the eternal fleet and back to zakuul. 


	10. Ainhatiko and Lana Beniko Pre-Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Female Sith Warrior and Lana Beniko is getting married and adpoted kids down the road. Acrann is best man of Ainhatiko in the wedding. Theron is jeslous because Ainhatiko didnt make Theron her best man in wedding. but that's ok Lana make him her best man in the wedding. Also Vaylin crashes the wedding and she got jealous of the outlander about to married Lana Beniko instead her. Dawn is happy for her past lover is getting married, but because she is sad i thought she was getting married with the outlander/Ainhatiko. Also Dawn was really jealous of her past lover/Ainhatiko, also Dawn gave evil smirk/evil looks to Lana Beniko now Ainhatiko new love is Lana. Dawn and Lana gonna big cat fight who wants Ainhatiko so freaking bad.

Ainhatiko and Lana are still sleeping their bed together on Odessen. Lana woke up turn over to give her lover a hot wet kiss on her lips. Then Ainhatiko woke up and "Good Morning My love" Ainhatiko said. "Do you want join me in the shower my love?" Lana Said. "yes my love I'll join in the shower." Ainhatiko Said. 50 mins later they done taking a shower and was making out in the shower with each other. Dawn walks in on them making out each other in the the outlander room. Dawn turn all red very fast and she blushed, then Dawn turned around and left Ainhatiko's room on Odessen. Ainhatiko and Lana got dress and grab their lightsabers and put on their waist.

Acrann walking with his mother Senya around the Odessen base. Ainhatiko and Lana are holding hands together and they walk-to Acrann and Senya. "Hey Commander you two so beautiful couple on the base." Acrann Said. "Yep that sure Acrann they're the beautiful couple on Odessen Base besides Theron and Koth. Acrann and Senya "we'll see you guys later." Acrann and Senya said.

Ainhatiko and Lana getting ready wedding in order and everything on Odessen. Dawn has Hot Pink dress for wedding of her past lover. Lana has Sith colors on her dress is so smoked hot in it. Ainhatiko Has tuxdeo zakuul colors. And everyone else can wear anying fancy formal.

Ainhatiko and Lana went to sleep in their bed on Odessen Base in the Ainhatiko's room. 

Then they woke up together and took a shower and 45 mins later they got out of the shower and dried off and They got dress. Arcann and Senya getting the stuffs the wedding ready. Theron and koth is making out in Theron's bedroom. Ainhatiko and Lana recording the making out scene and put the holo-net. Theron and koth got catch by Ainhatiko and Lana, also Theron and Koth turn all red on their faces they were blushing.

Then this wookie come to Odessen Base looking for Dawn, she fan of him. His named is Chewbacca. Then Dawn is screaming really loud and saying I love you Chewbacca then she past out on the floor and then Ainhatiko run fast as she could to save dawn her past lover to do the mouth to mouth CPR and dawn is not waking up then Arcann came to the resuse her past lover Dawn from dying and Dawn is gain color to her face. "I thought i was gonna lose you Dawn forever an ever, Now I'm here for you Dawn." Ainhatiko said. Lana greatly Disapproves show any emotion wards Dawn instead of her future wife is Lana. 


	11. Wedding Vow's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ainhatiko and Lana Wedding Day.

You can make me want to scream. And curse. And throw things all at the same time.

You're difficult. Stubborn. In fact, you can act like such an immature child at times, that I am almost amazed you made it this far in life.

But that's only some of the time. A small section of the time. Only a few moments compared to the many others.

The rest of the time your smile and goofiness fill my heart with so much joy and happiness that it's overwhelming. When there is something that makes me happy or sad or mad, the only person I want to share it with is you.

I have done some horrible things in my life. But if I could go back in time and change everything, I wouldn't.

I couldn't risk a single moment of getting to be here with you.

You are the part of me I didn't know was missing.

At first I found that idea terrifying.

I didn't like being tied down. The thought of it has always driven me crazy. I didn't want to feel owned again. Like I was someone's possession. Like once I was claimed I wouldn't ever be myself again. But that's not how this feels at all.

You, your crazy family..our crazy family, the whole deal. The complete package.

I still feel the weight of being tied down, but it's different this time. And it's the best feeling in the world. It's unexpected and wonderful.

It feels like safety and love and so many other things that I didn't know I needed before you. That no one else could make me feel except for you.

I always liked to play games. Winning someone over was a game. Most of my life I treated like some big game. A game I thought I needed to win.

But that all changed.

I met you. And everything in my world shifted. I started to think of things in a whole different way. I had to reevaluate the things I had thought my entire life.

If it was a game, then I had finally won. But there was one big problem with that. It didn't feel like a game anymore, it felt like something I hadn't expected. It felt real. It felt like true love. It felt like every other moment of my life couldn't compare. Like I hadn't really known what I was after until now.

It was such an amazing thing to figure out. It wasn't a game.

There isn't a prize. Love isn't a prize. Or an object. It's not something you can take or leave on a whim. It's not something to be won or handed over.

It's something that hits you like a wave crashing into the shore. And once you know that feeling, you want to do everything in your power to keep it.

So you drive me crazy. And I know things aren't always going to be easy. But you make me feel a million things all at once. Sometimes life gets in the way and it makes things hard.

I'll get mad at you a lot. And you'll get mad at me.

And I'll say things I don't mean and want to run away more times than I'd like to admit. We will overreact and drive each other insane. But there is little we cannot make it through if we are together.

So I want you to remember I love you. With every tiny, little piece of me.

When times get hard and you are thinking that you must have been crazy for agreeing to marry me, just never forget how much I love you. You've changed my life in the most amazing ways. Nothing will ever change that.

I will never, for one second, even when I'm mad, feel anything other than love for you. Today. Tomorrow. And forever.   
  
  



	12. Wedding Night of Ainahtiko and Lana Beniko

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valkorion bring back from the dead is Thexan then Arcann saw Thexan. Arcann walked up to his Brother make sure what he said he is. Then Arcann put out his lightsaber pointed at Thexan to his face, Really are my brother came back from the dead right? when i kill you in the core worlds with rage thats long time ago and its past me now. I'm on your side with Arcann fighting against our sister Vaylin destorying our homeworld and the galaxy. Vaylin was redeemed on Voss by her brothers and Senya and she is join the Alliance like Brothers did to help the Commander to take Eternal Thore from Valkorion their Father/Sith Immortal Emperor kill him for last time forever. Ainhatiko and Lana on their Honey-moon on Droumnd Kass in Ainhatiko's Apartment

Married couple on Odessen base in Ainahtiko's Room after they making love each other, then fell asleep together holding each other naked in bed under the covers. Lana wakes up turned to her wife to give her a hot wet kiss on the lips Then Lana got up and go to the bathroom and Lana took a shower without her wife because Lana things to do around the Odessen Base with Thexan and Vaylin and Arcann.  
  
Thexan and Arcann are practicing lightsabers moves in hanger on Odessen Base. Vaylin is stalking Lana with hide and seek then Lana senes Vaylin, then Vaylin kiss lana. She was suprise and shock by the kiss on the lips. Vaylin run away from Lana to her brothers in the hanger. Ainhatiko is really jealous of Vaylin kissing her Wife Lana.

Thexan and Arcann said were you have been all this time? "I kissing Lana on the lips and then her wife Ainhatiko came and saw us kissing each other." Vaylin said. "You did what kiss lana in front of the outlander her wife and just rude Vaylin to do that and you should know better." Arcann Said. "I agree with our brother because just rude Vaylin and we are trying make you better father said you are." Thexan Said. "Im sorry Thexan and Arcann to kiss Lana the outlander wife. Plz forgive me brothers?" Vaylin Said.  
  
Ainhatiko and Lana her wife going on their Honey-moon on Droumnd Kass at Ainhatiko Apartment. They took the fury Ainhatiko ship Droumnd Kass to Ainhatiko's Apartment. They starting making out on Ainhatiko's bed in her Apartment on Droumnd Kass then they asleep together cuddling each other naked under the covers. They got up and got dress and went to back to Odessen Base on the fury meaning Ainhatiko's ship.  
  
They finally back on Odessen Then Thexan and Arcann and Vaylin greets them, they said welcome back Commander and Lana to Odessen you guys home with all of us here. Then Ainhatiko and Lana to the outlander room to go to sleep its night time now.

Ainhatiko and her wife is still in bed then both of them got of bed, and they took a shower together. They both finally got out of the shower and got dress and they both grab their lightsabers. Dawn finally got of bed then she a took an hot steamy shower, and she got out of the shower, and she got dress for the day. Ainhatiko and Lana is going a client with adpotions kids. Thexan and Arcann and Vaylin came back from their mission on some planet. Chewbacca and his companion is Dawn ex-girlfriend to the outlander married to Lana Beniko. 


	13. Adopting Kids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ainhtaiko and Lana going an adoption Center for kids. Chewbacca and his companion is Dawn to ex-girlfriend to the outlander going traveling the star wars galaxy.

Ainhatiko is in bed sleep her life away. Lana turn over and kiss on her wife on the right cheek. Then Ainhatiko has a smile to her face and back to sleep. Lana is looking up on holonet Adoptions center on zakuul to Adopting children. Then Ainhatiko wakes up from sleeping with her beautiful wife Lana.

Ainhatiko and her wife going to take a long hot steamy shower together. Then finally they got out the shower and starting to dry each other off with their towels. And also They got dress and started their day off with eating breakfast with her beautiful wife.

A client contact Lana and Ainhatiko about a place to adopting children on zakuul. They planning leaving pretty soon to go there to meet the contact of Lana for adopting children. They took the shuttle to Zakuul from Odessen base to meet the contact and kids too.   
  
“I’m a little nervous” Lana mumbled, squeezing Ainhatiko’ arm lightly.

“There’s nothing to be nervous about Alex,” Ainhatiko reassured as they walked into the adoption agency together.

“There's a lot to be nervous about Ainahtiko. I mean what if the kids doesn’t like me?”

“That's a foolish thing to say, Lana. Kids love you! And you’re great with them, think about Dawn Jr. ” Lana knew Ainhatiko was right, for the short time Dawn Jr. had been in their care she clung to them both and she had protected Lana with everything she had, not to mention she would always do everything she could to make Lana laugh. Maybe she really did love her…

A lady's voice interrupted Lana’s thoughts as she started to show them around the agency. She showed them both into a room where she pulled out some files, she told them about each kid, their likes, and dislikes and their backstories. Lana and Ainhatiko both agreed to go home and talk about it but when they walked out of the room two little arms wrapped around Lana’s legs.

“Oh. Hello.” She smiles down at the small boy looking up at her shyly still holding on to her. Lana kneels down to get to the same level as the toddler. “My name is Lana, what’s yours?” The boy keeps holding on to her just staring at her silently.

The social worker smiles, I think he likes you, he’s usually not comfortable with physical contact.”

Lana goes to stand up again but tiny hands attempt to pull her back down. Lana chuckles and looks up at Ainhatiko from Her crouched position a big grin on her face and eyes sparkling.

“I think we found the newest addition to our little family.” Ainhatiko says smiling fondly.


	14. They bring home the kids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ainhatiko and Lana bought two kids from the Adopted building in dromund kaas city then coming with their two new mommies are Sith then going Odessen Base to rise them. They're Human also the children.

They arrive at Odessen base with the children. Everyone is waiting for them to arrive back home. The two kids went to go to their new parents room in Odessen base. The kids started playing with HK-55 while their mommies are busy at work. Romek (boy) is an artist and Xaviere (girl) is an Vlogger on HoloNet. Romek is sketching on a canvas of their moms then painting. It's an beautiful painting of parents. Xaviere is recording their lives on camera for the HoloNet for everyone to see. Ainhatiko and Lana is getting ready for school both of them. Their parents drive to school in the morning 9am then they get pick up from school from their parents about 4pm. 

"How is school you two? Lana Said," 

"Both said They doing good in school"   
  
"you two have to do homework when we get home soon as possible then playing whatever you want to do at home Lana Said."

"They both say yes Mommy!"   
  
"Honey I'm home from picking the kids from school and Don't bugging other Mom, okay guys and also do homework kiddos Lana Said."   
  
"Ainhatiko give a kiss to Lana meaning her wife of front of their kids then the kids get all red in cheeks means blushing.

 Lana is making dinner for the kids and her beautiful wife Ainhatiko that take about 45 mins to cook. 

Then Ainhatiko and Lana is taking hot steamy shower together about 45 mins long shower. Then Ainhatiko got in her pj's is a tank top and Boxers and Lana is wear

pj's, and they put the kids to bed and kiss them, also said good night and see you guys in morning. Also Ainhatiko and Lana fell asleep each other arms. 


	15. Romek and Xaviere sharing adventure with their new parents part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> good and bad of Romek and Xaviere adjusting to their new home.

Romek and Xaviere they both just woke up, they were staring at each other with that look of wanting to cause trouble. They both kids took off running wards their parents room. They burst through parents door, jump on into their parents bed. Both parents woke up from the kids jumping on their parents bed. Lana and Ainhatiko started yelling and scold the kids for waking them up from their sleep. Both of them ran out of their parents room both deciding to bug the people on Odessen Base.

Lana and Ainhatiko came out of there room looking for both kids but they were no here in sight. Lana said to Ainhatiko "why don't you look this way, I will look for them that was." All Ainhatiko did was nod her head. The two kids were to busy watching this guy as he is in statue mode like a mime. Every 30 seconds the guy would change positions. Both Romek & Xaviere were double doubting of what they are witnessing. Romek heard his name being called. Xaviere told Romek to wait here for there parents so we all do not get lost. He agreed with her. They kept on staring at the guy. Lana and her partner Ainhatiko finally found the two kids, They both ran up to them wrapped tere arms aound the two kids.

Told them both not too do that again without a note or physically telling them where they are going. They walked through Odessen Base trying to get through the crowds of people clogging thr hall ways. There were people standing playing musical instruments. Both kids wanted to stop, listening. So they stopped for a few minutes. Lana looked at Ainhatiko with a smile, grabbing her hand squeezing it tight. Ainhatiko looked at Lana pulling her close to give her a deep passionate kiss.


	16. Romek and Xaviere sharing adventure with their new parents part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Romek is starting going Art Awakening improve his artist skills. Xaviere is going skateboarding school her test skills. Romek started teasing one staff belong to PSA Art Awakening named Renee.

Ainhatiko and Lana are sleeping together in outlander's room. Romek wake up and he started to take a shower for 45 mins. and then he got out of the shower and drying off his body and he got dress and started his day off with Art Awakening. Then his ride is here and left a note on the corner for his moms. "I'm leaving to Art Awakening to improve my artist skills." "I love you Moms and my sister." Then his sister Xaviere wake up getting her day started for skateboarding school to test her skills.  
  
Ainhatiko and Lana woke up and stared kissing each other on the lips for while then Ainhatiko asked her wife Lana to join her in the shower with her about 45 mins tops. Then they got out of the shower and started drying off each other, then they got dress started their day doing paperwork and datapads. Romek finally arrive at Art Awakening in youth area then he walked in the studios and all the kids and staffs said hey Romek how are you been?  he got energy drink and food for lunch and sit down some weird kids and some mean kids.   
  


Renee walked in youth studios and she saw remind herself about someone used know in the past named Alisha in adult studios. Renee went up to him and started teasing him and picking on him. He started teasing back to Renee. They both smile at each other and Renee says whatever to boy and then the boy said whatever back. Romek has new phone and showing his new phone to his friends and anyone then Renee steal it from him and put her in back pocket. Then Boy got really pissed off with Renee taking phone away from him. What the boy will do. Romek said to Renee "plz give it back to me." Renee said "Come On Romek." Renee went back to office in studios do lots paperwork. 

 Xaviere is excited for skateboarding school. Her ride is here to pick her up.  Xaviere tell her moms "i love you." she is off to school. Ainhatiko and Lana have a break doing a lot of paperwork. Ainhatiko and Lana going on a date on Zakuul. 


End file.
